


By Thy Graces

by AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741



Series: For All Your Sins Combined [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Crow (Comics), The Crow (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, light maybe mild angst not so sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741/pseuds/AlmarielOfSaintsEthereal4741
Summary: In death he found comfort in the things he never did in life
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Larsadie, lars barriga and sadie miller
Series: For All Your Sins Combined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	By Thy Graces

He was never one for churches himself.

He sits on the pew of the front left row leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His hands clasped together.

Lars is looking up at the stage, at the cross. From where he is, he can see the fine intricate woven designs engraved in the stone. A wreath of flowers is draped over it. They are a mix of beautiful white roses, lavenders, white lilies, red carnations, and purple hyacinths. 

He snorts at the irony of the situation.

He always found churches, temples a bit overwhelming and far from his liking. Never one for spirituality, or religion. He was young, he was not ready to go to his knees and pray to whatever was up there. He did not want to appease anybody, even if it was a god.

His mom, bless her, probably crying over him, was somewhat religious, not a fanatic, thank the stars, but she always prayed when she went to bed. She didn’t come to him and force him to pray.

Although there was semblance of him that enjoyed the act of praying, and feeling the peace.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he found comfort in this grand room.

He looks down at the wooden floor then back up again at the stained glass of Mary above the cross and studies it. She is holding a sword with a halo above her head. The colors are a nice mesh, bright even in the dimly lit darkness.

He hears a caw from the creature from somewhere in the room.

He glances to his right for a brief second then back at the cross, then around the room and takes his time to study it. The windows are colossal and stained like the one with Mary. In the back of his mind, he can hear the Gregorian chants, and can see in his minds eye a bunch of doves flying about.

He closes his eyes, a flashback from when he was a child, with his mom, he sees brightly lit candles flickering, then seeing himself pray at an altar. Then it switches to himself praying at the dinner table, his voice high and childlike.

He then hears the echoing laughter of children, and a motherly voice call out to them. Sees the bright sun in the sky in all its glory. He could almost feel the warmth in the memory. He chuckles a little.

Then sees it. The candle and its flame in the hands of his wife. Her smile so bright, eyes sparkling with merriment. He hears her laughter.

_Sadie_

He feels a buildup of emotions and shakes his head repeatedly, opening his eyes and looking at the cross. A tear slips down and onto the tiled floor.

_Why did it have to be us?_

He clasps his hands together and prays into them in a whisper, saying his graces as well.

Once he is done the young man stays awhile before grabbing his gun to leave through the grand doors.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is The Crow and Steven Universe crossover au.  
> I was thinking about this for awhile and hey I thought Lars fits the bill for this. So ye  
> I am also thinking about writing a full on story for this
> 
> This is a short fic i wanted to write out. I just wanted to introduce this before writing a whole ass book lol


End file.
